


Karmacode: Le introduction

by Deserett



Series: Karmacode: nightmares trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, Twincest, Twins, haag, поиск ответов, тайна происхождения, чёрный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: И снова сделка состоялась. Мальчишескую руку жмёт дьявол и поздравляет с успешным приобретением материальных благ и нематериальных активов. Много было в очереди на продажу души алчных дельцов и падших женщин, все хотели золота, армию рабов или вечную юность. А что нужно этому парню? Почему с ним сатана так ласков?Есть могущество, которое людям не дается. Чтобы обрести его - логично, нужно перестать быть человеком. Чудовищная сила обращает в чудовище. Но Данаис забыл спросить, в какое именно...





	1. 107

 

В городе сложно спрятаться. Деловой его район по горло занят проведением международных конференций, судебными разбирательствами, подписанием пахнущих долларами договоров и соглашений, бизнес-слияниями и поглощениями. Подковерные игры требуют тщательного сокрытия истинных мыслей, но в то же время регламентируют круглосуточный доступ к телу игрока. Развлекательный район придает доступу к телу чуточку другую окраску, не меняя сути: спрятаться почти невозможно. Маленький предатель, с которого каждого жителя отслеживают со спутника, всегда с собой – телефон. Поразительно удобно было всего однажды развить зависимость от вещичек, ложно облегчающих жизнь, напугать одиночеством и вручить от него самое бедовое лекарство. А затем лишь упрочнять и укреплять положение хронически больного, ежедневно приносящего своему врачу-благодетелю доход, расширять его «права» и «свободы». Кто тот злой гений-изобретатель глубинных страхов и ужасов, утративших первопричину и опустивших на уровень слепого инстинкта? Кого благодарить за сложившееся положение вещей?

Парнишку с недавнего времени посещали эти и самые разные мысли, одинаково, впрочем, разъедавшие юное неокрепшее сознание. Сегодня он обозревал Гаагу со скромной высоты старинного четырехэтажного дома, стоя на коньке двускатной крыши. Он поднимался сюда частенько, вылезая через мансардное окно. Домовладелец не ругался, учитывая, что и права такого с определенного момента был лишен: весь верхний этаж вместе с чердаком парнишка выкупил под свои немаленькие нужды, превратив в довольно роскошный пентхауз. На отлично отремонтированном чердаке располагалась причудливая, в чем-то зловещая мастерская художника, скульптора и... похоже, что вивисектора. А на четвертом этаже он жил, деля просторную квартиру с братом.

Вечерело поздно, приближалось время трижды пропущенного ужина... как обычно, на две персоны. Ни семьи, ни гостей. Он спустится, чтобы приготовить его на горячих углях из большого куска мяса и свежих овощей. Он всегда готовит ужины. Но ему нужно еще немного задержаться, вдыхая спертый июньский воздух и разглядывая обводный канал. Ему нравится мерцающая черная вода, напоминающая о том, что всё пройдет, смоется, унесется в море и там навеки потеряется. А то, что не потеряется – он крепко зажмет в своих руках. То, чему не даст уйти. Он видел сон, он поклялся. Ему кажется, что с клятвы прошла сотня лет... но раны так свежи, так красноречивы, ободранным мясом, что не гноится, и кровью тоже не сочится... но болит. Он закроет их чистыми тряпками, когда закончит возню на кухне, и брат опять ничего не узнает. А после ужина – поведет его в место, которое нашел в городе вчера, получив подсказки от своего свежеиспеченного покровителя. Таинственное место, где наконец-то можно спрятаться. Полуподвальный бар, что прячется сам и прячет других, немногочисленных осведомленных и привилегированных.

Он вылез на самый фронтон, оттуда вскарабкался на дымовую трубу и уселся, беспечно свесив ноги. Его планы столь грандиозны, что город не умещает их. Полмиллиона жителей, которым не насытить его аппетит. Сегодня он возьмет у Гааги двоих. Или троих. Но если брать их так каждый день... Нет, он обязательно уедет, чтобы не бросать тень подозрений на брата. И если раньше ему приходилось убивать без зазрения совести, то теперь всё трудно и необычно – жертвам нужно сохранить жизнь. Жертвы... самое точное слово. Для жертвоприношения. Одного он сможет держать на чердаке, в цепях. Но остальных придется куда-то прятать. Оглушать и прятать.

\- Черт возьми, ведь в городе так сложно спрятаться, - произнес он вслух певучим детским голосом. Но раздосадованным или недовольным не казался. Перекувыркнулся и повис вверх тормашками, соскользнув с трубы и ногами зацепившись за выступающий край черепицы. Мимикой выразил неописуемый восторг, заметив на перевернутой улице пышную шевелюру брата в толпе туристов, переходивших дорогу к их дому чинно, по «зебре». Туристы завернули затем вправо, к остановке спецтранспорта, где их ждал ночной шатлбас, отправлявшийся с минуту на минуту в парк миниатюр «Мадюродам». Братишка же свернул налево и поднялся по трем крутым ступенькам в подъезд. А ужин все еще состоит из одного большого сырого куска телятины и разбросанных по столу немытых овощей...

С крыши кого-то уже и след простыл. Мансардное окно хлопнуло не до, а после того, как он открыл его и юркнул на чердак – он двигался быстрее звука. Возможно, что и быстрее света... а также быстрее времени. Ни один свидетель всё равно не ухитрился бы его разглядеть, чтобы подтвердить это. Угли в печи были раздуты в мгновение ока до малиновых искр, мясо – подброшено к потолку и в полете разрублено на восемь прямоугольных частей, овощи – три толстостенные паприки, три помидорки и пять луковиц шалотт – в брызгах воды из крана лишились не только грязи, но и кожуры, и рядком легли на стальную решетку гриля вокруг главного блюда. Когда во входной двери провернулся ключ, мастер-повар уютно сидел по центру кухонного диванчика, а остаточный ветер, поднятый им во время сверхзвуковой атаки на продукты, лениво переворачивал страницы журнала “Gezond Eten[1]”, лежащего на обеденном столе. Запах с углей шел более чем аппетитный, дополняемый шипением капающего мясного сока.

\- Данаис, я принес вина, - гордо сообщил голос из прихожей, чуточку хриплый, но в целом такой же детский, да и просто очень похожий на голос преувеличенно встрепенувшегося повара. - Долго не хотели продавать. То документы требовали, то сразу охрану пытались позвать. Восемь магазинов обошел.

\- Зачем мучился? - отозвался Данаис и взглядом опасно сузившихся глаз поворошил угли, чтоб жар отдавали равномерно. - Я же просил немного подождать. Я всё разведал и нашел, где нам без проблем будут отпускать выпивку. Есть один бар...

\- Бар? Дорого же.

\- Забудь о деньгах, Юрген. Там отличный хозяин, с которым можно договориться. И ему все равно, стукнуло нам шестнадцать или еще нет.

\- Что за человек?

Данаис непроизвольно дернулся на «человек». Хмыкнул, делая вид, что вспоминает, а сам прикидывал опасность разглашения тех или иных деталей раньше времени.

\- Его зовут Рэтт. Это всё, что мне передал агент-осведомитель. У заведения нет вывески и почтового ящика, а на двери... Но давай по порядку. Сначала поедим, потом махнем туда. Тебе куски прожаренные с корочкой или слегка подрумянившиеся?

\- С корочкой, - Юрген закончил швыряться тяжелой и долго расшнуровываемой обувью и громыхать рюкзаком. Шумно зашел на кухню, шаркая и на ходу стягивая белую майку с блестевшего от пота тела. Солнце село полчаса назад, но тридцатиградусный зной и не думал спадать. Данаис забыл об осторожности и засмотрелся, давясь слюной. Кушать ему при этом не хотелось совершенно. - Ты чего завис с тарелкой в зубах? Неси сюда. Кольца лука хочу, перчик хочу, всё хочу, голодный, как бомж. Вот, - он поставил на стол темно-зеленую бутылку. - Знать не знаю, как там правильно пьется, из какого бокала и с чем смакуется, давай просто к мясу разольем. Я еще шоколадный соус прихватил. Если вино слишком кислым окажется.

\- А давай не будем?.. пить, - Данаис еще раз подавился слюной, представив, что сделает с братом, если опьянеет и потеряет контроль над собой. Одна надежда, что теперь алкоголь его не берет. Но уверенности нет пока, следует проверить... с риском для чьих-то жизней. Чьих-то других жизней, в безопасной дали от дома. - Давай в баре. А вино – на выходные оставим.

\- Ладно, - подозрительно легко согласился брат. Придвинулся с самым непринужденным видом и обхватил Данаиса за шею, едва тот расставил снедь на столе, приложил к вилкам ножи и умостил задницу опять по центру диванчика. - Что-нибудь необычное снилось сегодня?

 _«Только ты»,_ \- вздохнул Данаис в привычной смеси смущения и алчности. И постарался отвести глаза не вот так сразу, не торопливо, как преступник и лгун. Да, конечно, жесты красноречивее слов. Его неловкость. Некрасивое молчание, неудобные, ничем не аргументированные продолжительные паузы, и то, что Юрген обыкновенно называет зависанием или залипанием – когда нужно мучительно справиться с собой, принять будничный вид... или хотя бы не выглядеть столь явно влюбленным идиотом.

Ему кажется, что Юрген знает. Давно знает, со старта. Но смеется над его чувством. Смеется и не верит, что это искренне.

\- Хочу уметь читать твои мысли, - продолжил его нечаянный соблазнитель странным медлительным тоном. - Предвосхищать то, что ты замышляешь... когда у тебя так опасно двигаются желваки. Ну? Тебе всегда снятся катастрофы, бедствия, кровавый апокалипсис. Хочу услышать. Данаис...

\- Зови меня «Хет», - неожиданно выдал Данаис. - Поговорим об этой и других новостях в баре, - и забаррикадировался от дальнейших расспросов в мясном домике на тарелочных сваях.

* * *

 

[1] Здоровое питание (нид.)


	2. 107

Между церковью святого Якоба и в меру набитым туристами интернациональным баром «Фиддлер» на первый взгляд не обнаруживалось ничего, кроме тротуарной мозаики из плиточных квадратов и ромбов, клумб с ярко-красными летними цветочками и двух деревьев с пышными круглыми кронами. Конечно, тут также нашло себе пристанище неисчислимое множество велосипедов, новых, потрепанных и давно брошенных своими хозяевами ржаветь на открытом воздухе. Но это привычное зрелище для любого, мало-мальски населенного уголка страны. А непривычное – тем, что рядом с чужими двухколесными друзьями ошивался Данаис. Он долго и придирчиво выбирал себе транспортное средство, остановился у одного модного спортивного байка с рамой пронзительного черно-зеленого цвета (чем поверг своего близнеца в шок), пригнулся и что-то высматривал на украшенном маленькими плюшевыми игрушками руле. Юрген, даже если и хотел это как-то прокомментировать – благоразумно отмалчивался и только нервничал, что кто-нибудь их, без пяти минут воришек, заметит. Однако улица пустовала как по заказу, а Данаис, удовлетворенный коротким бесконтактным осмотром, пустил в ход уже и руки: тронул педали, потом пощупал седло, обтянутое на случай непогоды чехлом из толстой прорезиненной ткани, продавил его в нескольких местах... и достал из-под чехла небольшой округлый предмет.

\- Ноги-ноги, - отрывисто сказал он брату и сам уверенно зашагал в сторону церкви.

\- Что ты искал? Ключи? - Юрген догнал его и неуверенно уцепился за руку. Всё еще нервничал, не понимая, что происходит, но не хотел слишком показывать это.

\- Это не ключ. Однако нужный замок он отопрет, - Данаис показал ему найденный под велосипедным седлом предмет, но слишком быстро: тот округло блеснул и исчез в кулаке.

\- Ну и что это такое? С каких пор ты играешь в таинственность и загадочность? Очень, кстати, раздражающие.

\- Мы пришли, - Данаис указал на низенькую наклонную дверку, похожую на вход в крестьянский погреб. Дверка врезалась в поперечный неф церкви, чуточку кривая, скошенная по углам и сделанная из двух половинок грубого необработанного гранита – а не дерева и стекла, как все двери кругом. Ручки на ней не было, а на предположительном месте ручки кто-то глубоко вырезал или выжег четыре буквы, для искушенного взгляда мгновенно складывающиеся не в слово, а в цифры, римские цифры: **CVII**. На мысль о выжигании (практически невозможном, так как гранитные булыжники обыкновенно не горят, да и расплавить их нелегко) наводила, однако, жирная черная копоть, заполняющая борозды всех четырех букв.

\- Мы по адресу, - ответил Данаис на чье-то немое недовольство, горячо сверлившее ему затылок. - Это... если можно так выразиться – вывеска. Бар называется «107».

\- И почему он так странно называется?

\- Он очень старый. Основан в сто седьмом году.

\- От Рождества Христова?

\- Нет. Еще до нашей эры. Входи первым.

\- Подожди. Почему бар находится именно здесь? Как могли над ним построить церковь?

\- Бар находится не здесь. И сложно описать в принципе его расположение в известном тебе пространстве. Но в бар ведет множество путей с земной тверди. Преимущественно эти дороги начинаются в соборах и костёлах – в них средоточие необходимой силы для перехода.

\- Мне страшно. И не слишком-то нравится всё это.

\- Я знаю. Доверься мне. Объяснения потом. Так надо.

\- Я не верю в сказки, но... туда, куда мы идем – мы встретим не людей?

\- Да.

\- Зачем ты нашел этот бар?

\- Я искал помощи. А люди помочь не захотели. И я обратился к другим силам.

- _Как_ ты его нашел?!

\- Я хорошо искал.

\- Лучше бы ты так же хорошо искал помощи у соцработников...

\- Мы обсуждали это сто раз. Мы сбежали из приюта, потому что воспитатель пытался запереть тебя в душевой, не выпустить оттуда, пока не... Хорошо, что я следую за тобой всюду, словно тень. Этот ублюдок не заприметил меня спрятавшегося в соседней кабинке.

\- Ты убил его.

\- Он ударил тебя в живот, пытаясь поставить на колени. Он хотел, чтобы ты...

\- Я отлично, черт тебя побери, понимаю, чего он хотел! - истерично выкрикнул Юрген и осекся, перебитый очень тихим шепотом.

\- Ты очень красивый, Юрген. Мы не пошли в органы соцопеки, не мечтали о новых родителях, избегали любых контактов со взрослыми. Потому что ты... слишком красивый. Они сходят с ума, присмотревшись к тебе, заглядевшись. Еще пять лет назад тебя можно было без труда смешать с толпой девочек – и ни один шпион или детектив не заметил бы подвоха. Пятнадцать лет я охранял тебя от каждого, кто пытался завладеть тобой... как девочкой. Я научился такому, о чем в культурном обществе говорить не принято даже за закрытыми дверьми и задернутыми занавесями. Я убил того воспитателя, потом убивал водителей автобусов, продавцов в закусочных и разных мутных джентльменов, то и дело выскакивавших тебе наперерез из дорогих автомобилей. Я... не знаю, как я это делал. Меня переполняла неистовая ярость, едва я соображал, чего им от тебя в очередной раз надо. И я желал, чтобы их сердца ускорились тысячекратно и лопнули от перегрузки.

\- Почему они никогда не хотят этого от тебя?!

\- Я не знаю.

\- Мы ведь похожи, Данаис!

\- Я не знаю...

\- Как две сраные капли воды!

\- Я не знаю. Я ничего не знаю, - повторил Данаис в четвертый раз и потянул сжавшегося брата к своей груди. - То есть я не знал. Но теперь мне точно известно одно – эти существа не обидят тебя. Не обидят нас. Я попросил защиты. Они не как люди. Они не позарятся на твоё тело и лицо.

\- Я слышу тебя. И услышав – боюсь еще больше.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что в таком случае они будут теми, кто впервые позарится на тебя, а не на меня.

Данаис замолчал. Юрген догадался. О чем еще он мог догадаться, в чем лучше признаться сейчас, до того как дьявольская дверь будет отворена?

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- И я тебя.

\- Нет, ты не понял!

\- Ты впервые с начала перепалки проявил горячность. Эмоции... - Юрген обвел одной ладонью его щеки и подбородок. Подбородок дернулся. Юрген прижал вторую ладонь, будто успокаивая. Медленно кивнул, прикрываясь длинными ресницами. Потупил глаза в пол. - Я предпочитаю не думать об этом, Данаис. Я не готов. Но когда буду готов – ты узнаешь в ту же секунду.

\- Почему...

\- Это не взаимность. А моё любопытство. Ты подаришь мне то, от чего так ревностно оберегал всю мою жизнь. Я не знаю никого, кроме тебя, и знать не хочу.

\- Без любви я буду тебе противен.

\- Любовь как раз есть. Но нет страсти, нет огня. Пока. Ты легко разожжешь их в моей груди, когда придет время – так же легко, как взрываешь сердца в грудных клетках других.

\- Теперь боюсь я.

\- Пойдем в твой бар. Покажи только как.

Данаис отнял его руки от своего пылающего лица и переложил в них свою так и не названную находку.

\- Монета? - Юрген недоуменно подбросил ее и поймал. На аверсе находилось детальное изображение голого мертвого древа, туго обвитого змеем, на реверсе – копьё, воткнутое в землю древком вниз и зазеленевшее на стальном наконечнике. По краю и аверса, и реверса шла тонкая неразборчивая вязь каких-то символов, залезавшая также на монетный рант. - Какая большая. И странная... Оплата Харону, перевозчику в подземный мир?

\- Мы собираемся не в царство мертвых. И ты держишь в руке не погребальную монету, а золотой сестерций. Золото, за которым веками безуспешно охотились алхимики – тысячной пробы. Без примесей. Абсолютное.

\- Римский сестерций? Что-то припоминаю. Но в учебнике античной истории его чеканка была другой, да и состав монеты, ее сплав...

\- Нет. Конечно нет. Люди так и не смогли выплавить химически чистое золото, они грязны, и их металлы – так же грязны. Сестерции, подобный этому, чеканит монетный двор “Aureole & Wings”. А одноименный банк является эмитентом.

\- Какой двор, какой банк? «Нимб и Крылья»?!

\- Да.

\- Значит...

\- Да. Чеканят деньги на два лагеря. И мы встретим в баре членов обеих враждующих фракций.

\- А у кого из них ты попросил защиты?

\- У темных.

Юрген вздохнул, вынужденно проглатывая всё, что подумал о собственном непутёвом брате, и сунул монету в узкую щель, зиявшую между двумя половинками каменной двери. Сестерций бесшумно провалился туда, а дверь – отворилась вовнутрь, обнажив блестящие черные ступени, полукругом спускавшиеся куда-то... в никуда. В Ничто.

\- Я всё еще не уверен, что это хорошая идея, Данаис.

Ничто побагровело и заклубилось, не соглашаясь с ним. По ступеням начал стелиться красноватый туман, поднимаясь выше, к самым его ногам. Данаис молчал.

\- Мы еще можем повернуть назад? Отказаться? На свете достаточно мест, где мы могли бы спрятаться и жить, не мешая никому.

Данаис молчал. Он хорошо знал ответ, подсказанный городом. Прятаться сложно, всё сложнее. И прятаться давно уж негде. Юрген подрастет еще, и его красота затмит не только человеческие разумы, но и свет белый. Нужно срочно что-то решать, действовать. Пока его собственный разум не полностью затмился любовной горячкой, манией похоти и томления.

\- Хорошо. Я не хочу, чтоб ты толкнул меня вниз. Я иду.

\- Я не толкнул бы.

\- Я читаю каждую твою мысль, как главу в раскрытой книге.

\- Это только мысль. Не преступление.

\- Мыслепреступление, - мягко поправил Юрген и потащил его за собой в красное Ничто.


	3. 107

Ему чудится, он бывал здесь сотни раз. Запах древесных опилок, мускатного ореха и очень горьких трав – всё выплыло воспоминанием из детства, но детства в какой-то прерванной жизни, где они с братом не остались сиротами сразу после рождения и не попали в приют. Та, другая мать, не отказавшаяся от него и Юргена, приходила сюда, укладывала младенца (почему только одного и где в это время обретался близнец?) на дощатый, пропитанный пивом стол, заказывала мутное крепкое пойло с эффектом анисового ликера, возможно, даже греческий узо – и пила его в одиночестве, не закусывая ничем. А он лежал в тонкой пеленке, не спал, но и не плакал. Разглядывал темные потолочные балки со свисающими с них связками сушеных грибов, болиголова, кориандра и чеснока, всё вперемешку. Где-то сбоку о каменную барную стойку стучали пенные кружки, бармен отдавал их по три-четыре сразу и забирал затем пустые, а плату за напитки – звонкие золотые монеты – благодарные клиенты бросали на дно кружек. И бармен снова наливал в них доверху свежее пиво. От золота оно пенилось сильнее, приобретало насыщенный привкус мёда. Или привкус солнца. Но откуда он знает? Он что, пил алкоголь, будучи новорожденным?

Данаис скривил губы: видение прошлого или что это было… наваждение, застлавшее его всегда ясный ум - вызвало только отвращение. Быть ребенком – непозволительная слабость. Вынужденная, но, к счастью, временная. Без разницы, во второй раз он попал в бар или в сто второй. Здесь темно, но отнюдь не страшно. Вот и толстые потолочные балки железного дерева – всё те же, хотя кажется, будто они немного просели и опустились. Но ничего с ними, конечно, не случилось: просто он вырос, и потолок поневоле приблизился к его голове. И связки кориандра с чесноком тоже пышно разрослись и оплелись паутиной. Глаза привыкли к полумраку и увидели намного больше. Например, мягкий мерцающий свет испускает красная пыльца, окутывающая стены – и это единственное освещение здесь: ни электрических ламп, ни свечей в высоких канделябрах, ни открытого очага с ярким пламенем. Ему почти нравится. Как нравятся длинные столы и стулья с высокими резными спинками. Они тоже сделаны из дерева, крепкого, добротного и сильно потемневшего от времени. Они ничем не светятся, но явственно лучатся теплом, вызывая желание прикоснуться, а еще лучше – облокотиться или присесть. Однако в этот час посетителей, желающих насладиться средневековой готической атмосферой и уникальными местными напитками, немного – трое, и все они столпились за полукруглой стойкой в центре бара.

Он отпускает руку Юргена и торопится туда. Он хочет попасть в поле зрения бармена первым, это очень важно, крайне важно, от этого зависит дальнейшая их судьба.

Потому что он соврал. Этим существам ценна человеческая плоть. Они так же уязвимы в моральном плане и подвержены недугам симпатий, любви и страстей. А Юрген... властелин плоти и плотского услаждения. Властелин сердец. Данаис точно это знает, еще не испробовав и не убедившись.

Над стойкой, незакрепленные, висят кубки и кружки, висят просто в воздухе, летают по кругу, медленно и величественно переворачиваясь. Они вращаются среди капель искрящейся воды, а быть может, капель масла или чистейшего спирта, они серебряные и фарфоровые, но стенки их так тонки и изящны, что просвечивают насквозь. Данаис останавливается как вкопанный и следит, приоткрыв рот, как один серебряный кубок, похожий не на сосуд для питья, а на длинную розу, вылетает из круговорота посуды и сверкающих капель и ложится вровень с полированной столешницей бара, наклоняясь под углом к крану с надписью “Vinum”. Кран отворачивает чья-то невидимая длань, и в полупрозрачный кубок, а точнее – в выкованный из серебра розовый бутон – льется дивная зелено-синяя жидкость. Льется доверху, чуть переливаясь через край.

Данаис хлопнул ресницами, на доли секунды отрываясь от зрелища – его вынудила боль в высыхающих глазах. Он забыл моргать. Он забыл дышать. И вид колдовского вина невольно вызвал в нём непреодолимую жажду.

\- Приветствую, дитя ночи, - грубоватый, чуточку развязный голос так некстати ворвался в его юную одурманенную голову. Не бармена – высокий сухопарый мужчина-бес в кожаном фартуке, мирно дремавший за стойкой, сам встрепенулся, услышав этот голос. Он раздался за спиной у Данаиса, близко, у самого уха. И хоть Данаис был далеко не робкого десятка, его мгновенно бросило в дрожь. Знакомый, в чем-то ужасный голос... из детства, которого не было. Из ложных или краденых воспоминаний. Зачем они нахлынули на него в баре? Всерьез сбивая с толку и мешая. Потому что он впервые что-то чувствует – чувствует живо и сильно. И дома такого ни разу не случалось, как и в других местах, где ему доводилось бывать.

Он подумал о Юргене и сразу взял себя в руки.

Помощь лорда есть могущество, идущее изнутри – сила, заменившая ему половину души. Но наружу этому могуществу еще нужно прорубить дорогу. Это важная встреча, он не может проявить неприязнь и испортить ее. Пароль... какой пароль?! Для привлечения внимания, для привлечения... просто. Для привлечения.

Он судорожно вонзил ногти в мякоть обеих ладоней и вспомнил. Повернулся лицом к тому, кто инстинктивно внушал ему антипатию сквозь толщу непрожитых детских лет. Узнал его. И больше не вздрагивал.

\- У нас один хозяин. И одна цель.

\- Я сам себе хозяин, - гигант, что в нетерпении склонялся к его уху, наплевав на все приличия, теперь горделиво выпрямился. - А вот ты похож на сынка хозяйского.

\- У меня нет отца и матери, - ответил Данаис вежливо, но уже проклиная собеседника – невыносимого, довольного собой. И настолько беспардонно рыжего, что его волосы впору было назвать пламенно-красными.

\- Даже так? - обладатель поистине адской шевелюры подавил многозначительную ухмылку. А Данаис ощутил столь же яркую краску на щеках – от одновременной злости, беспомощности и желания выбить нахалу пару зубов. - Знаешь, кто я, дитя?

\- Хозяин бара. Мне положено знать что-то еще?

\- Я старше того, кому ты вчера, балуясь... - верзила перешел на шепот, - ...беспечно отдал душу. Так что я буду звать тебя малышом, не сочти за дерзость. И я не бармен, выпивку не наливаю, за стойкой ты меня не увидишь. Но я решаю все дела.

\- Ты сказал «все»? - тоже шепотом переспросил Данаис.

\- Тебе не послышалось.

\- Можно мне выпить и поразмыслить?

\- Второе бесплатно. А чем заплатишь за первое?

\- Я владею твоим истинным именем.

\- Этого недостаточно для открытия кредитной линии в моём заведении.

Его слишком задушила ярость, чтобы тотчас придумать достойный ответ. Поэтому пока это чистый проигрыш. Данаис сел на стул перед стойкой и подпер голову руками. Задира-хозяин всё еще тут? Навис над ним? Пусть проваливает. Раз не желает помогать. Но разговор еще не закончен.

Итак, сила. На что она способна, еще не выточенная и не ограненная, кусок угля, а не бриллиант? Он мог бы в ярости побить тут всё, поджечь, убить тех, кто смертен, и лишить физической формы тех, кто бессмертен, надолго отправив восвояси, по черным и белым домам. Но зачем? Детская демонстрация. И тогда его больше не примут никуда. Совсем никуда. Он похерит последнюю надежду сделать жизнь Юргена легкой и безоблачной.

Колени брата тепло врезались промеж его бедер, в хмурый подбородок поцелуем ударились губы, куда-то отнялись руки... ну, недалеко, обвились вокруг чьей-то талии. Юрген невероятно гибкий и текучий, влез к нему в объятья незаметно, уселся верхом, верховодит во всём, подминает под себя его озлобление и раздражение. И за эту ошеломляющую картину близости, за саму развратную позу, за возможность увидеть... каждый гребаный завсегдатай бара должен дорого заплатить.

\- Почему ты назвал себя «Хет»? - выдохнул Юрген ему в щеку с всегда так волнующей хрипотцой в ломающемся голосе. И навалился всем весом на начавшуюся эрекцию. Чтобы никто не заметил. Или...

Данаис сухо сглотнул. Безумно хотелось выложить правду, сбивчивым монологом, он уже зазвучал в голове. Признаться, что есть покровитель и как он страшен. Признаться в убийствах и жертвоприношениях. Признаться во всём, что творилось последнюю неделю. И может, тогда близнец поймет его. И раскроет объятья по-настоящему, отдастся ему, тело на теле, а губы под губами, монолог пропал, заглушенный глубоким неровным дыханием, он уже слышит стоны вместо, он уже видит ногти впившимися в свою спину, Юрген оставляет восемь кровавых царапин, сопротивляясь и не сдаваясь ему в плен вот так сразу.

\- Данаис, ты же обещал рассказать, когда мы придем сюда. Почему?

Его взгляд замутнен сценой интимной близости, он ничего не понимает, не помнит и не желает возвращаться. Но мало-помалу осознает себя и обстановку вокруг. Пугается. Значит, он уже начал терять от любви рассудок. Он опоздал с подношением лорду. Он не справится, он ни на что не способен. Не хватает только заплакать, поддавшись панике, и окончательно выдать себя. А близнец так близко, близко, еще ближе... пробрался в его замученную голову, поселился в ней. А сейчас добирается до последнего оплота его веры в себя.

\- Данаис...

И всё, он побежден. Ловит губы, что с таким беспокойством произносят его имя. Ловит, но, к счастью, не успевает черкнуть по ним и жадно присосаться. Лишь половина души присутствует и терзается в страшных муках. Вторая половина, состоящая из ночной пустоты и фиолетовых молний, наконец-то пробуждается. Кусок угля, по форме напоминающий его сердце, сдавлен в громадной шестипалой руке, спрессован чудовищным давлением, орет предсмертным воплем из пыли и грязи от невыразимой боли... и обращается в алмаз.

\- Восьмая буква финикийского алфавита.

\- Что?

\- Моё имя. Восьмерка. Бесконечность. Так я не забуду, что нужно сделать.

Он не дает близнецу опомниться от удивления и задать уйму других глупых вопросов. Аккуратно ссаживает его со своих колен на стул, а сам проходит между рядов пустующих столов в конец зала, в нишу, сплошь укутанную мерцающей пыльцой, ее концентрация достигает пика, группируясь ореолом вокруг красных волос. Хозяин бара сидит там, скрестив ноги, будто погруженный в медитацию. Может, просто спит? Данаис плюет на это и хлещет его ледяным тоном, нещадно, как не хлестнула бы ни одна плеть:

\- Мне нужен постоянный доступ в бар. Ключи от всех дверей. Ты отдашь мне подвал. Маленькую комнатку. На три узника, не больше.

\- У тебя нет денег, чтобы угоститься даже одним коктейлем, - приоткрылся один серый глаз. Лениво и без интереса. Возможно, верзила неуязвим. А возможно, его только что излупили до полусмерти. Лишь бог мог это знать. Нет, не только – Данаис тоже знал. И страшно заулыбался.

\- Мистер Дизайрэ. В моих венах постепенно останавливается кровь. Процесс необратим, но в ваших силах затормозить его. Вы ведь хотите этого? Я не превратился в монстра, которого мне обещали рождественским подарком, но превращаюсь. Вам нужен милый нерешительный мальчик. И договоритесь вы только с этим мальчиком. Позовите его. Пока он во мне еще жив.

\- Я сожалею о твоей сделке, малыш. Не говори, что не было выбора.

\- О, разумеется, выбор был. Сожрать или быть сожранным. Вы серафим, вы никогда не были слабы и бренны. Откуда вам знать, от чего я спасаюсь. Вы не можете судить о том, чего не ощущали и никогда не ощутите на собственной шкуре. Вы держите вшивую пивную лавку на перекрестке миров, крышуете разных обсосанных ублюдков и пересчитываете в новолуние пахнущую золотом прибыль. Вы всесильны. И беззаботны. Взираете на мир смертных с высоты небес, слишком далеких, безликих и равнодушных.

\- Да, я хочу этого! Хочу тебя вернуть!

Данаис уже распластан по стене, слабо хватает ртом мерцающий воздух. Его шея в железном захвате, в горячей лапище серафима. Его душат. Он рефлекторно дергает головой, слабеет, обмякает и наконец перестает сопротивляться. Безжизненной куколкой висит, пригвожденный, ведь его всё ещё держат, рано отпускать: огонь перетекает из тела в тело слишком медленно, и сразу гаснет без подпитки, надо больше времени, надо ждать. Дизайрэ ждет. Одна передавленная жилка на шее подростка начинает пульсировать, но этого мало. И серафим прижимается ярко-красной головой к груди Данаиса, толкается в его глухое молчание, раз, другой, пятый... наконец, ему отвечает похожий удар. Сердце забилось, запрессованный в него лёд вышвырнут наружу, выходит со слезами, голубыми и колючими. Данаис плачет. Ему больно, то есть ему снова больно. Он оседает на пол, освобожденный. На белоснежной шее ни следа от чужих пальцев, ни царапинки, ни синяка.

\- Спасибо. Спасибо...

\- Во второй раз я могу не повторить для тебя это чудо, дитя, - Дизайрэ тоже больно, но спрятано это так глубоко, что на поверхности остается лишь легкая покровительственная гримаса.

\- Второго раза не понадобится, - Данаис вовсе не становится похож на нерешительного подростка, слова почти те же, хотя интонации не так резки, где-то даже вежливы: - Не поверишь, я не прикалывался, когда просил постоянный доступ в бар и ключи для свободного входа и выхода в любое время. Может, ты смилостивишься и отдашь мне подвал?

\- А что взамен?

\- Разве недостаточно, что я протеже лорда?

\- До этого ты угрожал мне моим собственным именем, плоховато понимая, что оно значит. И где оно на самом деле спрятано.

\- Хорошо, чего бы тебе хотелось?

\- Твой брат...

\- Нет.

\- ...мог бы стать хорошей приманкой для посетителей. Кроме того, я могу подсказать людей, которые желают нанимать убийц за деньги. Да, людей. Небожителям не нужны исполнители грязной работы. А вы, ребята, пока больше ни на что не годитесь.

\- Я думал, этот бар исключительно для вашей крылатой и рогатой братии. Если мы такие презренные, почему ты нас впустил?

\- А у тебя обидчивые острые зубки, однако погоди вонзать их мне в горло, малыш. Предложение дается раз, и от него не отказываются.

\- Почему я должен его принять? Ты поможешь набрать клиентуру? Без обмана, без подвоха? То есть станешь чем-то вроде нашего наводчика?

\- Не чем-то, а точно. А еще твой брат...

\- Нет!

\- Да чего ты так нервничаешь? Ты что, влюблен в него?

Данаис прикусывает губы и ругается про себя, застигнутый врасплох. Дизайрэ дразнит, не спускает с него глаз, в полной уверенности, что он, наивный и неопытный, даст слабину. Уже ведь дал, будь оно проклято. Это полный крах, полное разоблачение. И наглому красноволосому дьяволу понадобилось не более тридцати секунд, чтоб расколоть его. А как быстро расколют другие? Он должен спрятать свою больную страсть на самое дно чернеющей шахты сердца.

\- Хе-хе. Ладно, меня это не касается, - серафим великодушно «забывает» тему и стирает с лица улыбку. - Послушай, малыш. Ты заключил сделку с лордом без пяти минут вчера. Ты понятия не имеешь пока, во что вляпался, ты не чувствуешь настоящих изменений, а они проявятся наружу. Скоро. И это не голос с кусочками льда и манерами ублюдка. Я выгнал это из тебя временно, но оно вернется. И завладеет тобой полностью. Ты больше не сможешь вольно ходить по улицам городов и мегаполисов. И уж тем более – скрывать от обожаемого родича, что ты натворил. Если трусишь с признанием, я расскажу вместо тебя. Да-да, не вылупляйся из яйца, как дикий, я обладаю даром убеждения.

\- Но... что в итоге? Какая тебе выгода?

\- Я давно не развлекался, мне лет шестьдесят не присылали ничьих протеже. Доверие и преданность не покупаются за деньги, дитя. И я хочу заслужить их... при всём, что я есть и кем я есть. При должном старании из нас получится отличная команда. Смертоносная. Я буду наводчиком и посредником. Твой брат – исполнителем гражданских заказов. И просто твоим лицом. Моделью, хм... Отправь его в агентство, а? Он ведь идеальная ширма. Как неиспорченная тьмой версия тебя. Ты скроешься глубоко в тенях и будешь свободно вершить угодные тебе злодейства и грязные таинства, он – тебя прикрывать. А я – прикрывать его.

\- А ты вот с виду вообще не такой умный, каким оказываешься, громила.

\- Льстишь? Короче, дитя, лучше тебе прислушаться.

\- Всё в твоем плане выглядит привлекательно, кроме одного слабого звена – моего сердца, - Данаис прикрылся скрещенными руками и зашептал скороговоркой сквозь них: - То есть того, что от него осталось. Я убил себя и изуродовал его, я видел в зеркале, сквозь кожу, сквозь плоть, пронизывая свои клетки, постепенно узнавая объявшую их скверну. Моё сердце надкушено чьими-то зубами и деформировано, зарастает изнутри, кристаллами вещества, что было только с виду как лёд и как талая вода из моих глаз, они черные и голубые, холодные и твердые, холод этот выстилает меня изнутри, подменяет меня, диктует, что я должен делать, чего я в конечном счете хочу. У меня нет куска души, зато он... одушевлен. Я не борюсь с ним, это завоевание – часть сделки, мне оставят меня, я знаю, но... в какой тесный и неприметный угол меня загонят? Я могу из него никогда не выбраться. Юрген узнает. И не простит.

Данаис освободился от своего признания на одном выдохе и резко отнял руки от лица. Дышал теперь как подстреленный, бледный, мертвый, такой спокойный. Кричал без слов: «Задуши меня! Зря ты остановился на полпути».

Дизайрэ покачал головой.

\- Что бы ты ни совершил сейчас, в прошлом и будущем – он простит. Если любит тебя. А он любит. Хоть и чуточку не так, как тебе хотелось бы. Я понимаю, это будут сплошные мерзости. Значит, твой брат полюбит мерзости. Ты не оставишь ему выбора. Как он не оставил выбор тебе, раз уж ты сидишь своей великолепной задницей на стуле в моём баре. Кстати, нравится название? Сто семь – это столько девственниц строили для меня храм вина и мёда, после чего я распорядился лишить их...

\- Ой, заткнись. Подвал отдашь? И я согласен.


	4. 107

Юрген сидит поодаль, за стойкой, так, чтобы его длинная ладная фигура поместилась целиком на один снимок полароида. Можно взять его в кадр горизонтально, можно вертикально. Этому месту очень не хватает компрометирующих фотографий. Потому что он еще такой ребенок, такой невинный... и уже вовсю пьет алкоголь. Бармен усердно подливает и подливает ему изумрудного с синевой вина, бокал за бокалом, Данаис сбился со счёта. Нет, Данаис и не считал. Он загипнотизирован непривычным для себя зрелищем: движением мышц на горле брата при каждом опьяняющем глотке. И всё-таки... сколько уже выпито, беря во внимание, что совершенно ничего не съедено? Закусок никто не предлагал. Кажется, будто еды в баре и нет.

Данаис поднимает глаза к связкам трав и чеснока под потолком и слышит далекий смех. Рэтт стоит, опершись спиной на дверь кухни, это неосвещаемый угол. Идеальный, если нужно заманить кого-то для продолжения разговора, отсекая лишние глаза и уши. Глаз нет. А уши... что ж, это могут быть и дружественные уши.

\- Хорошо. Я помогу вам обоим, - Дизайрэ вынимает из волос приблизившегося Данаиса красную соломинку, которой там не было. Подает ему. Из соломинки капает вино, то самое, оставляя изумрудно-синее пятно на шее и рубашке. Данаису не до цирковых фокусов: пусть он юный злодей, но ему страшно. Гаага с судами, велосипедами и туристами слишком далеко, гораздо дальше, чем за тысячу километров, в такую даль нельзя улететь даже на самолете, это нереально, это... это другой мир. Уже битый час его преследует чувство попадания в плохое кино в стиле нуар. Он не назовет это своим сбывшимся кошмаром, ему снились совсем другие кошмары – более складные и романтичные, с участием людей, с запахом хорошо спланированных убийств и ограблений. А тут... действительно плохое кино по сценарию, написанному бездарными школьниками. Их вдохновлял Хичкок, сигареты и дешевый ром. А ему – отдуваться теперь? Он снова слышит смех, но рот Дизайрэ закрыт. Данаис понимает, что и до этого смеялся некто другой, не хозяин бара. Возможно, кто-то хохочет у него в голове. Возможно, весь бар – красивая и спорная выдумка, он грезит о могуществе и собственном будущем величии, а на самом деле... не выдержал давления откровения, которое явилось ему во сне, и банально повредился умом. Почему красная пыльца светится? Почему у беса-бармена на фартуке нарисованы скрещенные бараньи рога? Почему ему хочется верить в сатану и в спасение? В руку помощи высшей силы. Потому что он слабак? Легче убежать от проблем в страшную сказку? - Малыш!

\- Да? - во взгляде Данаиса сквозят отчаяние и страх не вернуться из бездны сумасшествия.

Дизайрэ плевать, он любит бизнес и любит подстраивать неожиданные западни, голос слаще вина, вкрадчивый и настойчивый:

\- Я повторяю. Я помогу. Но это тоже что-то вроде сделки. Ты заикался тут об интересном. Так вот, я продолжу тему: мне нужны ваши истинные имена.

\- Ты, наверное, шутишь. Я Данаис, - он маленький мальчик. И он всё еще во власти сомнений о реальности места, событий и своей роли в них. Ломает соломинку, то есть пытается – та лишь сгибается пополам, чем ужасно раздражает его. - А лорд присвоил мне второе имя Хет.

\- Эхех, малыш, эти имена – твои обереги. Кто знает настоящее имя, тот управляет сущностью. Или ты думаешь, что я действительно «Рэтт»?

Данаис, очень не вовремя забывший, какая монструозная сила дремлет в нем, зависает и переминается в растерянности, грызя свою соломинку. В фильме нуар в конце все должны быть несчастны и мертвы. В плохом фильме нуар – зверски зарезаны и изнасилованы, и не важно, в каком порядке. А наяву... сценарист один, и у него хреновое чувство юмора.

\- В таком случае, Рэтт, я не знаю свое истинное имя.

\- Знаешь. Оно было высечено в месте твоего рождения. Над твоей головой.

\- Что, прям табличкой? Надгробной?

\- Сам не шути.

\- И не подумаю шутить, мне плакать хочется, - Данаис вспоминает о важности места. Во сне прорисовка деталей страдает из-за недостатка фантазии смотрящего это «кино». Если не получится тщательно разглядеть стены или сказать, какого цвета пуговицы на рукавах пиджака Дизайрэ, значит, всё происходящее – ложь. Но пуговицы, как назло, на месте, коричневые роговые, диаметром примерно в полсантиметра, круглые, с двумя дырками, пришиты по четыре в ряд. Пиджак двубортный, в невидимую клетку, галстук с красным язычком Rolling Stones ослаблен, но не развязан, а пыльца, покрывающая стены, похожа на растертый миндаль. Еще и пахнет так же – сладким весенним ядом, крепкой синильной кислотой. Он прекращает принюхиваться, чуть приободренный. Он потом выяснит, кто же над ним смеялся. - Я ни за что не вернусь туда только ради того, чтоб порадовать тебя, разобрав какие-то каракули. Да и разбилось там всё, когда мы с Юргеном, м-м... освобождались.

Данаис наконец перегрыз соломинку напополам и бросил ее останки на засыпанный высушенной жёлтой хвоей пол. Ему кажется, что полтора мгновения назад пол был серый и чисто подметенный. Но он ни в чем не уверен. В сюжет фильма режиссеры могли вносить правки на ходу, прямо в процессе съемок дубля. А сценарист горько запил и взял выходной.

\- Это пустяки. Мой арсенал мошенника располагает одним симпатичным даром прорицания, поднятым со дна помутившегося рассудка первого греческого оракула – ну, я успел до того, как беднягу замучили легионеры, ворвавшиеся в храм в Дельфах. Его дар выглядит как зеркало, его поверхность могла затуманиться или искривиться от удара древком копья по голове, но я оказался шустрее пьяных от победы мародеров. Не напрягайся, познание физической сущности вещицы, которую я экспроприировал у оракула, лежит далеко за гранью твоих скромных умственных способностей. Тебе не нужно ломать свою хорошенькую голову, гадая о том, что я тут наплёл, тебе нужно просто воспользоваться моим великодушием. Зеркало прорицания, несмотря на название, смотрит не в будущее, а показывает то, что уже сбылось... где-то. Если ты постараешься, оно настроится на нужный канал, покажет и вашу детскую тюрягу, и игрушки, и ползунки. От тебя требуется предельная концентрация внимания и желание называть мне каждую мелочь, которую заметишь.

Рэтт сильнее наваливается на дверь кухни, та поддается, и гигант падает спиной вперед, шустро покидая бар и увлекая мальчишку следом. Он у себя дома, уверенно лавирует между рядов с плотно закупоренными бутылками и бочонками, полок с какой-то снедью, похожей на зреющие головки сыра, и ускоряет шаг, минуя холодные, никогда не разжигавшие печи, похожие на печи крематория. Он не останавливается и не оглядывается, хотя на «кухне» весело проводит время какой-то полтергейст: бочки двигаются, круги сыра надкусаны, а в печах гремит пустая посуда. Данаис, вполне вероятно, не готов к таким расшатывающим нервы сюрпризам, но его никто не спрашивает, крепко держит за плечи и проводит в следующее помещение – длинный коридор без углов, плавно и бесконечно изгибающийся. Очевидно, это место кольцом окружает бар, а выход из него на кухню... нет, исчезли выходы, ни единого намека на двери или окна. Добротная каменная кладка, сплошная, глухая – и полное отсутствие светильников. В какой-то степени это похоже на дно колодца, в котором осязание серых шероховатых стен и чувствительность кончиков пальцев полностью заменяет зрение. Данаис без преувеличения знает цвет стен, а не угадывает его, и безошибочно определяет направление, в котором идет. Он также чувствует, что колодец неопределенно уходит ввысь, на километры... и там, очень далеко наверху – нет крыши. Так же, как нет смены дня и ночи. Зато беспрестанно дует очень холодный ветер. И воздух отнюдь не свеж, перенасыщен запахами крови и страха. Там пытают людей. Там... похоже, что там находится родная планета. И там среди прочего осталась Гаага. Кстати, совсем домой не тянет. Сценаристы слишком убоги и пьяны, но даже они к финалу фильма расстарались.

\- Живешь тут? - Данаис самостоятельно находит в волосах вторую соломинку, синюю. Не удивляется, а сразу зажимает в уголке рта.

\- Почти. Иди сюда.

В криволинейном помещении ничего нет, они обошли его дважды. Но оно коварно и читает мысли хозяина или хозяйских гостей. На третий обход Данаис ушибся о небольшой пятиугольный стол. Предмет мебели любезно появился из ниоткуда, встал на гнутые ножки в стиле барокко, а столешницу отдал под нужды нищих и влюбленных, поэтов и убийц. Стол, испещренный светящимися символами – это именно то, чего не хватало плохому фильму, чтоб из нуара превратится в антинаучное фэнтези из списка зимних блокбастеров. Данаису жаль чувствовать себя дешевым актером, но он вынужден согласиться на роль в обществе стола и даже рассмотреть всё, чем тот запачкан – в основном, это зеленые треугольники и квадраты, а также пара клинописных знаков ранней месопотамской цивилизации. Откуда информация? Режиссеры позаботились и об этом, вклеили воспоминания о ложном детстве: там он увлекался археологией и изучал вымершие языки, приложением шла неплохая успеваемость в школе и конкурс иероглифического письма. Но сейчас эти знания – надоедливый балласт: буквы древних шумеров и геометрические фигуры ничего не значили и ни во что не складывались, они просто задвигались по кругу, когда Рэтт тронул вещь, стоящую в центре стола. Ею оказалась обычная глиняная миска, наполненная мутной водой. Неужели это и есть легендарное «зеркало», дар прорицания дельфийского оракула, облеченный в материю столь грубую и вульгарную? Нельзя было в бюджете фильма пару грошей на тарелку из фарфора выделить?

Тьма больше не такая кромешная, но воздух совсем плох, от запахов смерти тошнит. Рэтт как будто не замечает, подталкивая его почти улечься на стол и расплескать воду.

\- Давай, малыш, напрягись. Вспомни, как вырывался из клетки. Вспомни, что было до. Вспомни достаточно, чтоб зеркало отвело тебя к истоку. Миг, когда ты сделал первый вдох.

Данаис пожал плечами. Его больше занимала криволинейность волшебного коридора и пятиугольность светящегося стола. А о бывшей тюрьме, то есть о сиротском приюте... он, мягко говоря, думать ненавидел. Юргену было слишком больно и голодно, он много плакал. Беспамятство включилось защитной реакцией, пощадив его, вымело из головы всё подчистую, расставив декорации так, словно страданий и не было. Но Данаису не повезло, он помнил вещи, людей, абстракции и реакции. Помнил, как он, такой же крошечный и зависимый, терпя собственные лишения, совершенно не мог выносить жалобный голодный плач брата. Плакал вместе с ним – не от голода, а от того чудесного чувства, которое еще не способен был назвать яростью и злостью, ведь ни говорить не умел, ни слов таких не слышал. И жажда мстить зародилась в нём задолго до жажды любить и быть любимым. Тот сукин сын, что сотворил эту несправедливость с ними обоими, должен был ежедневно платить за это своей болью. Платить очень дорого. Очень...

Лёгкий погром, который он устроил в приюте перед побегом, не сравнится с кровавой резней, которую хотелось устроить в действительности. Но он хоть немного отвёл душеньку – наслаждаясь тогда еще ее целостностью.

Чуть дрожа от второй волны ярости, Данаис сунул руку в непрозрачную жижу. И тут же отдернул ее – вода от одного его прикосновения нагрелась до температуры кипения и поднялась столбом пара, шипя и пузырясь.

\- Смотри! - прорычал Рэтт, когда мальчишка отпрянул от стола в попытке не обжечься. Вода, точнее то, что от нее осталось, продолжала кипеть, заставляя в процессе приобщаться к притчам об адских котлах с несчастными обварившимися грешниками. Но, к превеликому и неприятному изумлению, Данаис безропотно подчинился и сунулся обратно в раскаленный пар. В глазах у него неописуемо заболело и защипало от жара, кожа покраснела вмиг, зато губы... разжались и зашевелились, произнося то, о чем не ведали, о чем не подозревала ни одна живая душа. А уши – те, дружественные, подброшенные мертвыми и уже сваренными в кипятке сценаристами – прилежно слушали и запоминали.

\- Я... не разбираю я ничего. Комнатка, а в ней – бардак, как после налета грабителей. Но это не наш детский дом. Странное место... - оплавленная соломинка выскользнула изо рта, падая, правда, не в колдовскую миску, успевшую треснуть и развалиться, а рядом. - Вижу кусок тонкого льда, полумесяцем. Нимб напоминает. Смешно. Ты не то, наверное, хочешь слышать. Надпись на льду выцарапана. Символы на... на древнюю клинопись твою похожие. Ну, на ту же, которая на столе твоем выведена. Вижу две подставки, а полоски льда – на полу. Буквы рассыпались в мелкое крошево вместе со льдом. Но на втором нимбе лишь пара царапин и щербина сбоку, надпись сохранилась вполне. Она разборчива. Я не могу прочитать. Честно.

\- Не страшно – всего пара специалистов в мире смогла бы прочесть. Ты не лжешь, я вижу символы в твоей смятенной голове, этого достаточно. Я говорил на аккадском языке много тысяч лет назад и сам чуть не подзабыл – в отсутствие практики, разумеется. На именной полоске льда, что уцелела, выведено «добрый вестник». А на другой – «противник, враг».

\- Может, хоть на этот раз ты шутишь? - Данаис пощупал обожженное лицо, едва поняв, что больше никакая сила его не заставляет самоубийственно разглядывать в высоком столбе пара его или чужое загадочное прошлое. Вода выкипела вся, «зеркало» исчезло, стол – туда же, а веки болели и распухли, как после плача. Хоть не покрылись волдырями, и на том спасибо. - Ты навредил мне.

\- Нисколько. Пара свежих слоев кожи немного ускорит твои метаморфозы, но они и так неизбежны, днем меньше, днем больше – не важно. Что скажешь об открывшемся?

\- Ерунда. Это не моё. И... - в одной гримасе Данаис удачно соединил и скепсис, и презрение, - нимбы? Изо льда? Ты серьезно? В каком Йотунхейме мы с Юргеном должны были родиться, чтобы получить подобные украшения над колыбелями?

\- Это было твоё видение, а не моё. Вестник и враг. Выбирай словечки дальше осторожнее.

\- Предположим – да. Но это мало похожи на имена. Я бы поверил, если бы какой-нибудь сумасшедший детектив написал так в досье, указывая на род занятий... на призвание, в конце концов. Промолчу уж о том, как ты прочитал разбившееся в хлам стеклянное месиво, если, внимание, повтор – оно разбито в хлам. Там не осталось ни кусочка от надписи. Ты присочинил то, чего ни я, ни ты не видели.

\- Я не прошу мне верить. Но если время по моему велению клубком событий сматывается назад, то разорванное можно сшить, а разбитое – склеить. Это самые что ни на есть имена. Просто им нужен перевод. Никто не обещал тебе, что имя – пустопорожний набор звуков для какого-то заклинания. И моё – тоже не просто так мне дано. Ты прав, это действительно призвание. Как указующий перст судьбы. Твой Юрген – добрый вестник. А ты...

\- Заткнись.

\- Ты меня уже во второй раз довольно невежливо затыкаешь.

\- В задницу можешь меня поцеловать, если не нравится.

\- Не боишься, что я воспользуюсь твоим предложением прямо сейчас? Зад у тебя очень даже, и очутился так близко от моих рук.

\- Знаешь что? - Данаис нашел на полу синюю соломинку, наступил на нее с хрустом и эффектно бросил своё гибкое тело туда, где его больше всего ждали – то есть в лапы хозяина бара. - Делай что хочешь, Рэтт. Но один раз. И после – никогда не трогай Юргена.

\- Меня не устраивает такой договор, - Дизайрэ окаменел... и речь не только о его мозговых клетках и восторге от внезапности.

\- Это вообще не договор, сделка у нас состоялась на предмет нашей вечной дружбы, - Данаис медленно крутанулся вокруг своей оси, вытирая плечи, спину и другие выступающие части торса о Дизайрэ. - Но если тебя так привлекает моя тощая задница, я озвучил, что тебе светит.

\- И только? - серафима плохо слушался язык, но соображал он еще хуже. - Одна ночь?

\- А кто обещал тебе ночь? Я сказал: один раз.

\- Мы договоримся полюбовно? - простонал Дизайрэ, когда чаша его желаний от телодвижений непристойно прижавшегося юнца малость переполнилась, угрожая, подобно изумрудно-синему вину, перелиться через край.

\- Мы договоримся на бумаге, - Данаис прекратил вертеться и изобразил улыбку, от которой даже у трезвенника началась бы белая горячка. Дизайрэ незаметно прокусил себе губы, пойманный, как сельдь на крючок. - Подробно распишем по пунктам пикантный договор, дополняющий основную скучную сделку. Сам лорд, меня купивший, не придерется.

Они вышли в бар не через кухню, а через нишу с пыльцой. Серафим крепко держал свою добычу под руки, назад заломленные, как при аресте. Держал молча – прокушенные губы ныли, кровоточили... короче, всячески наслаждались происходящим. Крошка Юрген спал за стойкой, уронив голову на сложенные руки и не допив девятый коктейль. Больше посетителей к этому часу не осталось. Бармен, едва заметив ненормальные искры в стальных глазах хозяина, снял фартук и ретировался, прыгнув вверх и скрывшись в круговороте бокалов и кружек.

Одни, совсем одни. Большой мужчина сажает тоненького подростка на барный стул, неохотно расставаясь с его красивыми заломленными руками, а сам сползает на пол.

\- Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я согласен. Но подумай хорошенько, прежде чем дойдешь до строки с финальной подписью. Ты защищаешь Юргена от того, кто ему наименее угрожает. Излишне бережешь здесь, а не доглядишь... где-то там. И ты не сможешь заключать договор с каждым подозрительным типом. Как и не сможешь защищать близнеца вечно.

\- Я заключаю с тобой вечный союз, Рэтт. Ты слишком могущественен, ты крупнейшая угроза, которую я отвожу от брата навсегда, чтобы ты бессменно помогал мне разбираться с угрозами помельче. Это выгоднее, чем делишки, которые я решал с лордом. Я жалею, что пришел к тебе после него. Но ирония в том, что дорога к тебе и к бару закрыта, пока не станешь чьим-то протеже, пока заранее не продашься.

\- Я хочу тебя до тех пор, пока ты не обращен в бледного монстра.

\- Одна ночь.

\- Юрген будет очень долго тебя прощать. Моя поддержка существенно ускорит заживление ран на его сердце.

\- Ты притворишься его другом?

\- Я стану им на самом деле, малыш. Я буду любить его... как не сумел полюбить ты. Чисто.

\- Ты же тысячелетний мерзавец. Что ты знаешь о «чисто»?

\- Двадцать ночей, - Дизайрэ извлек из кучи хвои длинный свиток – контракт.

\- Две.

\- Эти торги смешны, я твоя последняя надежда.

\- Три ночи, и ты научишь его обращаться с холодным оружием.

\- А тебя?

\- А я всё уже умею, папаша.

\- Пять.

\- По рукам, - Данаис ойкнул – по его шее царапнули зубы.

\- Начнем сейчас же.

\- А как же подпись?

\- Зачем она, когда есть _это_ , - Дизайрэ сплюнул на свиток смешанную кровь, свою и протеже. - И здесь мы закончили. Раздевайся.

\- Нет, ты перенесешь Юргена домой.

\- Да, он останется в полуметре от твоего разложенного на барной стойке тела и будет думать, что смотрит странный сон... в стиле нуар.

\- Нет, ты не сделаешь такого!

\- Может, ты был не так уж и не прав на мой счет? За последние семьдесят два часа ты натворил вещи и похуже. Но сейчас ты их позабудешь все до одной, малыш, - две пряди волос красными змеями обвились вокруг пораненного горла Данаиса, сдавили нежно и деликатно... предупреждением. - Давай не стесняйся, расстегни мне брюки. Отведи от брата главную угрозу.


	5. 107

\- Я собираюсь накатать тебе жалобу. Что это за бред с новой поправкой в трудовом кодексе? Я увольнял, увольняю и буду увольнять любого, кто мне разонравится! Без объяснений, соболезнований и расшаркиваний! - пауза. Возмущенный задира что-то вспоминает, спохватывается и обращается в присмиренного просителя. - Послушай, дни процветания в забвении: уже в эпоху Ренессанса было ясно, как всем нам будет плохо. Люди пьют, чтобы забыться и развязаться, а мы – чтобы помнить, но не сводить счеты. Борьба прекратилась, всё медленно умирает, бар умирает, древо снов больше не плодоносит, зачахло, как и вся наша адская клиентура... - но покорность наиграна, и спустя мгновение всё возвращается на круги своя: - Подожди-ка, я нашел то, что искал. Тут, кое-какая свежая кровь, если не ошибаюсь.

Дизайрэ спрятал трубку телефона, до этого зажатую между плечом и ухом, в карман. Связь не прерывалась, на другом конце линии кто-то ждал... пока он нашарит на стене держатель факела, но факела не было, пустое стальное гнездо. Он тихо выругался в темноту и догадался, в чем дело. В подвале перевернулся бочонок с маслом, возможно, что и несколько. И он уже нечаянно влез в масляную лужу. Брезгливо, но сравнительно осторожно отряхнул ботинок. Нельзя тут жечь факелы, нельзя и красной шевелюрой по старинке воспользоваться в качестве светильника. Хватит одной небрежно брошенной искры – и весь бар воспламенится, взлетит попеременно в небеса и к чертовой матери вместе с деревянными стенами и перекрытиями.

\- Что там у тебя? - холодно прошипело из телефона.

\- Надежда, - ответил серафим, с пугающе счастливой улыбкой глядя на апофеоз детской изобретательности и непосредственности, застигший его посреди подвального помещения. - Братец, ты знал, что хороший убийца похож на художника? А идеальный – на композитора...

Симфония боли и унижения была сыграна на стульях и туго связанных веревках, сверху – обильно полита маслом, а главным ее аккордом был человек. Пленник. Без кляпа во рту, кстати. Но ужас, сковавший его, был, по всей видимости, настолько непреодолимым, что заставил полностью онеметь и оцепенеть, не взывая о помощи, стать жертвой как бы на добровольных началах.

Дизайрэ заулыбался шире.

\- Послушай, братец. Слышишь? Ты тоже это слышишь? Какая выразительность. Он мертв и агонизирует, и честно не думает уже, что жив или что есть хоть малейший шанс выжить. А ведь еще вчера он был рабом большого колеса рутины, был по-своему счастлив, имел работу и семью, определенные планы на будущее. И вот он уничтожен, не помнит своё вчера, не верит в своё завтра, и не осознает, в какое жалкое животное его превратило сегодня. Кто проделал с ним такую блестящую домашнюю работу?

\- Мой протеже.

\- Оу...

\- Он нанесет тебе визит вечером.

\- Вау.

\- Не обидь его.

\- Не обижу.

\- Мне не нравятся нотки двусмысленности в твоих предвкушающих вздохах, Дэз.

\- Даже если я исхитрюсь сделать ему больно – он не придет к тебе жаловаться. Он хладнокровный дилер смерти, а не папочкин сынок. Он не потеряет лицо.

\- Не смей заикаться, не смей даже полунамеком дать ему понять, что я...

\- Ой, да не волнуйся, - хозяин бара беспечно зажал шипящий телефонный динамик пальцем. - Поздновато ты начал играть в заботливого папулю. Он не нуждается в тебе. Но будет нуждаться во _мне_.

\- Дезерэтт, он поквитается с тобой. Ты подписываешь контракт на собственное убийство.

\- Да я не сомневаюсь, что он найдет непревзойденный способ всадить мне ржавую заточку в сердце, обставив всё несчастным случаем, он ведь способен на еще большее, мой милый лорд роскоши и пустоты... раз уж в нём течет твоя горько-соленая кровь. Просто дай слово, что не будешь нам мешать. Ему не нужен костыль. Ему нужно пройти этим путем проб и ошибок в одиночку.

\- Ты не дождешься моего слова. Но я выдам ему свою печать.

\- Но ведь... твоя печать – это не просто родовая реликвия. Это пропуск к тайным знаниям, это ключ к воротам ада, это... Твою мать, это красный Фриггор!

\- Вот именно, Дэз.

В подтверждение ясности и неотвратимости сказанного Дизайрэ не только удивленно уронил челюсть, но и наконец нашел перевернувшийся бочонок – обеими ногами одновременно. Споткнувшись и рухнув, живописно поднял тучу брызг, благодаря чему запачкался окончательно и бесповоротно, то есть с головы до пят. Падение сопровождалось не самым адекватным хохотом, а увенчалось прицельным броском телефонного аппарата в мутное масляное озерцо. Бултых. Абонент вам больше не перезвонит.

Наконец-то. Никто не слышит, не внимает, не наблюдает за ним. Улыбка слезла, только ее и видели. Он прекратил истерично смеяться и резко обхватил противно замасленную голову такими же масляно скользкими ручищами.

Ему нужно о многом подумать.

\- И помыться, - заметил резкий уничижительный голос. - Пару дерзких раздетых юношей в душ взять не забудь.

\- Да твою мать же!

\- Нашу. Воображал, что можешь где-то остаться один? Бра-атец, - протянул лорд, передразнивая.

В насквозь промасленном воздухе возникла рука с шестью костлявыми пальцами и каким-то продолговатым предметом. Прежде чем Дизайрэ сообразил, что это за коробочка, о ее картонный бок, намазанный красным фосфором, чиркнула спичка.

\- Сволочь! - только и успел воскликнуть серафим, обращаясь в чистое пламя, чтобы его не тронуло местное, мирское и нечистое.

 

* * *

\- Тебе понравилось вино?

\- Мне кажется, сейчас его в моих венах больше, чем крови. Я пил и не мог напиться. Словно глотал солнце, оно было спелым позднеавгустовским на вкус, но осушало и жгло меня изнутри,  вызывая еще большую жажду.

\- А какой он – вкус спелого позднего августа?

\- Я не знаю! И восемь бокалов не позволили мне распробовать, чтобы описать тебе.

\- Девять. Девять бокалов.

\- Я не допил последний. Отключился на тревожной мысли «где ты». Где же ты пропадал? – Юрген, наподдав с экспрессией, притормозил шаг и требовательно взял его под локоть.

А ведь утро так хорошо начиналось. Гулять, как два старых добрых друга, по городу, улыбаясь и засунув руки в карманы, глазеть на пыльные витрины, подслушивать обрывки разговоров ранних прохожих – он открывается улицам хорошо знакомого города, ему всё некогда было наслаждаться простыми радостями. Сегодня он делает это в первый, он же последний раз с откинутым капюшоном, с гордо открытым лицом. А завтра станет мрачным затворником, что свободно сможет выйти на свет только один день в году – на Хэллоуин. А Юрген портит ему момент отдохновения этим несвоевременно заданным вопросом.

\- Я не знаю. Хозяин бара сунул мне под стакан сильно надушенную салфетку, я понюхал ее и отключился, а проснулся – на ступенях крыльца, у дома.

\- Ты нагло врешь, Данаис.

\- А ты мой брат-близнец, раз тебе так очевидно это.

_«Но скоро ты разучишься распознавать мою ложь, любимый»,_ \- меланхолично закончил мысль Данаис и потянул Юргена в лавку со сладостями, только отпертую заспанным продавцом.

 

* * *

_Так где..._

\- Мне нравятся бильярдные столы. Ты тоже их полюбишь.

Зеленое сукно неприятно трется о щеку, одновременно колючее и шершавое, в следах цветного мела. У Дизайрэ дурацкие и пошлые фантазии. Хотя языком он член терзал так умело, что возвращаться никуда не хотелось. Ощущение, будто не запачкали, а помяли, на спине остались фантомные руки, продолжающие тискать и лапать, неумолимо съезжая вниз, к ягодицам. Между ними горячо и мокро, язык Дизайрэ первым делом влез туда. Продаться можно только один раз? Он в этом уже не так уверен.

_...ты всю эту чертову ночь..._

Повиновался каждому, тихо отданному приказу. Ходил по стойке обнаженный, шатаясь и чуть не падая. В голове носились обрывки полупьяного разговора, а еще шепот, такой свистящий и напирающий, от него мурашки, кожа замерзает. Везде, кроме одного места, огнем горящего. Он поежился, сам не понимая, противно ему или просто... непривычно. Дизайрэ сделал это с ним медленно. Затем повторил. По ногам обильно текло, капало на валявшиеся повсюду стаканы, капало под стол, капало, множа белые разводы на полу.

_...был?!_

Тоска и непонятное ожидание, в котором трепещет едва живое сердце. Предчувствия беды, одно хуже другого. Он так и не сосчитал, сколько раз можно продаться. Хозяин бара заставил его слезть со стойки, встать в унизительную позу, согнувшись с широко разведенными ногами, опереться на единственный занятый посетителем стул... то есть навалиться на собственного спящего брата _._ Покорно лежать и стискивать зубы. Не орать от варварски большого члена и глубоких болезненных ударов в самое нутро, самые ужасные из которых били по самолюбию. Серафим возбужденно нашептывал ему разные отвратительные вещи... например, как ему нравится проводить время в тугих и послушных задницах чужих учеников. Заимствовать их за соответствующую плату. Пользовать раз и возвращать владельцам. Никогда не брать одного и того же юнца дважды. Но ему не вдруг захотелось сделать исключение из этого правила...

Он не плакал от обид даже в младенчестве. Так что и сейчас его объяла только безумная злость. Дизайрэ отлично знал, что делать дальше и как сделать это побольнее. Поэтому в третий раз кончил не в него, успел вытащить... И ему пришлось собирать и вытирать сперму из длинных волос Юргена. Умывальника в зале не было, даже какая-нибудь захудалая бадья с цветущей водой отсутствовала. И он промывал запачканные локоны брата изумрудно-синим вином, задыхаясь в волшебном аромате, не перебивавшем, однако, противный запах семени.

Он думал, на этом всё. Но впереди расстилалась бесконечность ненасытной ночи. Ночь не на Земле, которая, возможно, не рассеется никаким рассветом. Есть ли у времени конечная точка, кнопка паузы, снисхождение или усталость?

Он по-прежнему не плачет, прижатый к торсу похотливо дышащего гиганта, держит глаза широко открытыми, немигающими. Но ничего ими не видит.

Он вспомнил контракт, подписанный костлявой шестипалой рукой. Длинный лист пергамента, мелкие строчки, золотые и багряные, он не умел их читать и не осмелился просить перевод. А теперь он разобрал часть, понял главное, знание этого дьявольского языка вошло в него... вместе с серафимом.

 

_Ты преподносишь лёд и огонь солнца_

_В шипах его корона, а его кровь и есть твоя душа_

_Отозванный из снов пророческих,_

_Отныне не уснешь. Крещеный ангел темноты_

_И крест – твоё проклятье, дар и инструмент_

_Часов все стрелки повернутся вспять,_

_Когда пожрешь ты и поглотишь господина Время_

_И сам им станешь. Берегись:_

_Направить его можешь, подчинить_

_Остановить же – никогда_

_Твоя последняя слеза всё дальше тонет во вчера_

Какая прелесть. Ночь для него и правда больше не кончится. Солнце украли у него на глазах, унесли в закрытом паланкине, он видел последний розоватый отблеск перед окончательной потерей, а после – не видел ничего. Он ослеп во время похищения. И что ему теперь с порченого утра? Если он поднимет голову, то поприветствует провал без дна, чёрный беззвездный купол. А что день, почему он такой ясный и светлый? Ну конечно, на прощание выдан, особым знаком внимания перед приведением смертного приговора в исполнение. И рука Юргена приятно сжимает локоть. Так и хочется просительно прильнуть целиком, но нельзя. _Не отпускай хотя бы локоть. Не отпускай..._

И пальцы предательски разжимаются.

\- Мне нужно отлучиться в музей.

\- Музей? Какой? Зачем?!

\- Ну не удивляйся так. Я искал работу. Не до старости же нам мелким хулиганством промышлять. На собеседование схожу, может, примут.

\- А кем?

\- Ассистентом смотрителя. Обычное «принеси-подай». На полдня. Платят неплохо, поэтому думаю, что не возьмут, желающих много. Но хоть попытаюсь.

\- Тебе нужно идти сейчас? - он давит в голосе мольбу и ненавидит себя за нее.

\- Да. Я ненадолго, Данаис. Ты не успеешь заскучать, только дойти до конца улочки и повернуть обратно.

Он внутренне не соглашается, но Юрген не оставляет ему выбора. Он жутко недоволен. И он забыл спросить название музея, но поздно, брат вприпрыжку одолел перекресток и скрылся за углом.

\- Музей истории? - он прочитал уличные указатели и сверился с электронным путеводителем по Гааге. - Медные чайники, старые фото, блеклые картины... Какая скукотища. Ладно, куда ни шло.

 

* * *

Юрген потоптался добрую минуту перед респектабельным двухэтажным зданием. Неужели не верил, что его впустят? Его одежда выглядела так, словно никогда не знала утюга, а волосы – не знакомились с расческой, но ведь прохожие, равнодушные и ко всему на свете в общем-то привыкшие, его разглядывают, восторженно и исподтишка. Значит, посмотреть есть на что и стесняться или опасаться чего-либо бессмысленно.

А что если он колеблется не от излишней застенчивости?

Что если это и не колебания вовсе?

Он внезапно срывается с места в карьер, хлопает большими двустворчатыми дверьми и пускается бегом по витой лестнице. Кассы, охрана, остолбеневшие посетители? Всё ерунда, он торопится наверх, у него непривычно злое и сосредоточенное лицо, потемневшие синие глаза налиты не кровью, а ядом. Он достиг самого верха музея – подсобного помещения на чердаке, взлетел туда по приставной лестнице, сбив хлипкий замок.

В тесной комнатушке темно, косая крыша уменьшила пространство вдвое, и его хватило только на три чертежных стола, один складной стул и бесчисленные рулоны бумаги и ватмана, раскиданных всюду, прислоненных к стенам и шуршащих на полу. Юрген идет прямо по ним к сидящему на стуле человеку тщедушного телосложения с лицом хищной птицы: нос загнут клювом, черные глаза опасно поблескивают, на рот наклеена фальшивая услужливая улыбка.

Юргену плевать. Он пришел сюда поорать и поскандалить.

\- Как вы посмели поранить его?! Он просил защиты, а не увечья! Он искал покровительства, а не рабского унижения! Вы обманули его, вы подвели меня, сделка должна и будет разорвана!

\- Успокойтесь, мой сэр, - вполголоса ответил мужчина. - Вы можете, положа руку на сердце, заверить, что он ни о чем не догадался? Ваше участие в его судьбе негативно повлияет на запланированный ход событий.

\- Нет! Он далеко не дурак, но пока я в состоянии поводить его за нос своей кажущейся наивностью и чистотой.

\- Последнее вам не кажется, сэр. Так чего вы хотите?

\- Мстить. Компенсировать всё, что ему причинено, стократно.

\- Он устроит месть самостоятельно, обидчики будут зеленеть в судорогах от одного звука его имени... при условии, что он оставит их в живых. Доверьтесь его злому гению. Хотите чего-нибудь лично для себя?

\- Забвения. Сотрите мне память, если это возможно. Оставьте утренние и дневные часы. Вечера и ночи я знать не хочу, хочу лишь спать. И любовь к нему оставьте. Я хочу не помнить, что принимал участие в его продаже, иначе с этой ношей мне не жить. А он ведь согласился на треклятый договор с сатаной только ради моей жизни. Неужели я допущу, чтобы его жертва была напрасной? Или вы допустите?

\- Не допустим. Еще что-нибудь, мой сэр?

\- Передайте _ему..._ \- лицо Юргена наконец перестало светиться яростью. - Нет, ничего.

\- Ну же? - мягко поторопил мужчина.

\- Передайте, что я всё знаю. О _нём_. О нас. Передайте, что ничего не достанется _ему_ легко. И что я никогда не захочу _его_ видеть. И настрою Данаиса против, если _он_ не примет меры. Если _он_ желает сохранить хотя бы одного сына, пусть докажет, что законы и правила для _него_ – пустой звук. Если он такой могущественный, как вы его расхваливали... пусть нарушит договор ради меня. Это всё.

Юрген грохнул чердачным люком так же, как и остальными дверьми. Мужчина решил, что достаточно посидел на неудобном складном стуле. Да и мужчиной тоже побыл достаточно. Содрал с себя фальшивую улыбку вместе с лицом, сбросил кожу, вылез из костюма музейного смотрителя... и рулон бумаги по чертежному столу разворачивали уже не руки – сильные когтистые лапы, а заросшие коричневой шерстью копыта нетерпеливо постукивали по полу.

\- Что у тебя, Пикантто? - поверх чертежа прорисовались белые мертвенные губы, а повелительный голос прочертил дугу, остро впившись в лоб молодого беса.

\- Да вот, мой лорд... - вместо того, чтобы изливаться по привычке глупым болтливым языком, Пикантто взял кусок угля и набросал на чертеже театральные подмостки и Юргена в образе Ромео, с сердцем, пронзенным отравленным кинжалом.

\- Хорошо. Я желаю усложнить игру. Действуй.

Бес склонил голову в знак повиновения, отпустил рулон, и тот скатался с резким щелчком. Самого беса за этот короткий щелчок тоже след простыл. Он не привык терять время, ведь время ему не принадлежало – он двигается и дышит лишь с позволения своего лорда, находясь в полной его власти, а Асмодей не любит проволочек.


	6. 107

\- Здравствуй, Рэтт, - промурлыкал Пикантто елейным голоском, чем причинил хозяину бара резкие неудобства, почти заставив подпрыгнуть и начать озираться в поисках источника надоедливого шума. - А у меня к тебе деловое предложение.

\- Слушаю? - подозрительно отозвался Дизайрэ, чуя недоброе. Обнаружил мелкого беса у себя под столом, вытащил за шкирку, но спокойнее от этого не стал.

\- А где вступление в духе «ну надо же какое отребье ко мне сегодня принесло»?

\- К делу, - не поддался на провокацию серафим, правда, ноздри у него живописно раздулись от злости.

\- О, это абсолютно гениальная идея, и принадлежит она мне. Как насчет свежего воздуха и толп разнузданных туристов? Каждый день, без выходных и праздников. На праздниках ты будешь особенно загружен, смею уверить.

\- Конкретнее?

\- Ты откроешь физический аналог бара «107» на поверхности, прямо в городе. Выберешь домик в любом понравившемся районе, сделаешь подходящий ремонт в стиле твоей любимой вавилонской империи, привяжешь заведение к своей порочной сущности и никогда – никогда, слышишь? – не покинешь, пока некто весьма обворожительный и весьма обиженный... не разрешит тебе это и не отпустит на все четыре стороны. Но до того времени ты будешь пленником в собственном алкогольном притоне. Правда, никто не запретит тебе попытаться переступить его порог и выйти наружу... но и за последствия никто не ручается.

\- Хорошее предложение. Убедительное такое. А вы мне за это что?

\- А мы тебя в ответ не уничтожим. Обращаться будем вежливо и со всем уважением, причитающимся старейшему жителю девяти миров. Несмотря на то, что он редкостный подонок.

\- Даже не знаю, радоваться или плакать от такой щедрости. А как звать того, кто меня освободит?

\- Знать не знаю имени, но ты давеча обещал защитить его и приютить под своим крылом. И как-то нехорошо вышло, знаешь... с девятью бокалами вина на его нежный детский желудок.

Дизайрэ заметно погрустнел и постарел лицом, но приговор принял, не вставив ни слова поперек. Кивнул медленно и с достоинством, подал знак бармену угостить Пикантто бесплатно и удалился в свою глубокомыслительную нишу.

А Пикантто, по-прежнему не теряя времени, выудил из пенной кружки телефон, деловито отряхнул и заболтал дальше, не потрудившись набрать номер, зато удачно изменив голос – на женский, скрипучий и старческий:

\- Алло, алло! Мистер Маттиас Гроневальд? Вас беспокоят из приюта святого Иуды, Гаага, Нидерланды. Да, мы тоже рады вас слышать. Первым делом сообщаем, что нашли ваши контактные телефоны и адреса из закрытых источников, не привлекая полицию. То есть это неофициальный звонок. Если он вам неугоден, вы всегда можете сделать вид, что его не было. Дело в том, что у нас проживает ваш племянник, сын вашей покойной сестры Маргрет. Нет-нет, мальчик, племянник. Юрген Аннес Ван Дер Ваальт его зовут. Совершенно верно, не достигший совершеннолетия. Муж вашей сестры также приказал долго жить. Кроме того, в свидетельстве о рождении в графе отца проставлен длинный прочерк. Может быть, вы знаете еще родственников? Не желаете оформить опекунство? Прошу прощения, связь прерывается...

Бес довольно бросил трубку. Маттиас в растерянности, ему понадобится день-два, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли о липовом ребенке сестры и нежданно свалившейся ответственности. Юрген уедет подальше и временно побудет в безопасности, а Данаис останется, надежно скрытый в густых тенях и не связанный по рукам и ногам любовной горячкой и совестью, когда речь пойдет о настоящих преступлениях.

\- Мой лорд?

Пиво в кружке хорошенько замерзло, на корочке льда проступил знакомый контур мертвенных губ, на этот раз украшенных сильно выдающимися вперед клыками.

\- Я доволен тобой, Пикантто. Это обязательно произносить вслух?

\- Нет, мой лорд. Однако ваш миньон полон дурацких затей и рвения, с шилом в заднице, и желает идеально услужить вам. Вы как-то обронили, что питаете слабость к современной музыке. И я хотел бы убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом – исполнить вашу волю и принести вам чашу, полную истинного наслаждения. Что если я навещу одного амбициозного человека, склонного к творческим излишествам, подмешаю ему в плохонький разбодяженный кокаин немного чистого яда, сцеженного с ваших змеиных зубов, и сделаю из этого посредственного музыканта и композитора – гениального и непревзойденного безумца? Я мигом отыщу претендента на заклание, вам достаточно назвать любое имя.

\- Имя? Мне хочется повторять только «Данаис».

\- Но он единственный! Ваш возлюбленный сын... Что ж, тогда я возьму похожее. Созвучное. Например, хм... - бес схватил с барной стойки последний выпуск журнала Sonic Seducer и полистал, комично таращась на фотографии музыкальных групп круглыми глазами. - А «Дэннис» подойдет?

\- Вполне. Но не угробь мне перспективного музыканта. Будь осторожен с дозировкой яда.

\- Да, мой лорд. Ему понравится то, что вы покажете, и игры, в которые научите играть. И ночные кошмары... это будет самое вкусное. Отравленное.

\- Не заиграйся, бес.

\- Вашим детям нужно новое будущее, о дивный лорд. А чтобы изменить его – нужно изменить прошлое. Я отправляюсь туда сейчас же. Semper fidelis[1], - Пикантто с почтением приложил лапу к мохнатой груди, оставил нетронутую кружку на стойке потихонечку оттаивать и побежал во всю прыть козлиных копытцев прочь из бара. Правда, до наружной двери не добрался – могучая фигура Дизайрэ в нужный момент выступила из ниши и сделала ему подножку.

\- О чем ты умолчал, мелкий вредитель? - ласково спросил серафим, проследив, чтобы бес приземлился мордой в землю со смачным и унизительным шлепком.

\- Не волнуйтесь, вы не просто сгниете в импровизированной тюрьме, мистер Дизайрэ, - Пикантто отряхнулся, как щенок, и растер расквашенные колени преувеличенно морщась – ему явно было не больно, а весело. - Вам понравится. И еще больше понравится, когда вы поймете, что речь не о баре.

\- Отвечай, подхалимская морда!

\- Крошка Данаис справедливо отмечал, что в этом славном городе сложно спрятаться. А вы не спрячетесь нигде, мистер Дизайрэ. Так случится. Нечаянно. Внезапное нападение, остановка сердца – и он настигнет вас. Оно. Ваше наказание. Вы позабудете, что такое безопасность. Вы узнаете, каково быть беспомощным и зависимым. Вы почувствуете себя...

\- Смертным?! Значит, это – ваш великий заговор?

\- Займись баром, Рэтт, - миролюбиво заметил Пикантто, снова переходя на дружеский тон. - И подвалом. Близнецы скоро придут. А у тебя здесь еще конь не валялся.

\- Презренный бес валялся.

\- До свидания, - адский прислужник вильнул хвостом, наплевал на дверь, призывно светившуюся надписью «Выход» уже в каком-то метре от него, и провалился сквозь землю. Правда не в гости к червям и землеройкам, а прямехонько в свой кабинет-приемную, расположенный в самом центре царства ночной пустоты – и аккурат перед покоями лорда.

Бес очутился там в полном одиночестве и облегченно затараторил сам себе под нос:

\- Что тут у нас? Опять не зал собраний, а бумажная свалка. Где карты? Восьмое небо, я потерял карты! Опять! Ладно, зачем мучиться с поиском, сейчас нарисую новые. Прекрасное прошлое, туманное будущее, прекрасное прошлое, но будущее зыбко и обманчиво, коварное изменчивое будущее, штрих вверх – продлевает жизни, штрих вниз – обрывает, ну конечно, если лорд одобрит и заверит печатью, о, как же я обожаю свою работу...

 

* * *

Тем временем Дизайрэ свою работу тихо и страстно ненавидел. Отдал несколько ничего не значащих распоряжений бармену, в пятый раз пересчитал скудных посетителей и поприветствовал вновь пришедших. Близнецы, скромно держась за руки, в унисон попросили вина. К стойке предусмотрительно не приближались, уселись за один из дальних обеденных столов, в благословенную темноту. На горле своём Дизайрэ отчетливо чувствовал пахнущие могильным холодом пальцы, потому не преследовал мальчишек, жадно обласкав взглядом фигуру Данаиса – но и только.

Впрочем, сох и умирал он по молодому демону недолго: вслед за выписанным им на сегодня дегустатором и парой суссекских вампиров, не пропускавших ни одно алкогольное открытие сезона, пришел еще один гость – не из числа завсегдатаев, но исправно посещавший «107» последнюю четверть века. То был человек, смертный мужчина не первой молодости, с коротко стриженными пепельными волосами, с лицом решительным и безумным, но как бы завернутым в себя. Любой бы испугался и дал дёру, столкнувшись с таким поздно вечером на пустынных улочках или в какой-нибудь затхлой подворотне. Серафим же при виде него радостно и многообещающе заулыбался, воспрянув духом.

\- Максимилиан, дорогой. Ты здоров?

Мужчина молчаливо встретился с ним глазами и взял из лапищ алмазный графин водки. Это было их всегдашнее правило: он хранил полное молчание, а серафим – говорил вольно всё что хотел, точнее всё, что находил, вытягивая из больной головы гостя мучающие мысли и укладывая в нужном русле односторонней беседы, утешал, вдохновлял и направлял.

\- Выглядишь неважно, дружище. Опять проблемы с сыном? Заладил он со своим непробиваемым атеизмом и программированием. В печенках уже, да? Подсаживайся ко мне, старина Дэз умеет быть полезным. Особенно когда речь заходит о твоём сыне. Покажи еще раз. Новый снимок? Он повзрослел. И он прекраснее ангелов, я говорил? Золотые кудри, невинно сложенный рот... Но за каждую выходку его хочется ремнем отодрать, не так ли? Или не ремнем? Признайся, ты мечтал сделать с ним что-то запретное. Не отнекивайся, я же вижу, что да. Каждый из нас думал о чем-то подобном. Может быть, ты получишь это, однажды. Но пока тебе не хватает смелости даже для обычных наказаний, ведь ему и десяти лет не исполнилось. Ты не притрагивался к нему и пальцем, я прав? Боишься... Что ж, для начала тебе нужно извести вторую половинку, Макс. Женщины очень мешают некоторым планам и раньше или позже перестают быть нужными. Позаботься об этом. Твоему мальчишке следует как можно скорее забыть мать. До чего же он хорош, покажи еще. Графин так быстро пустеет, я принесу новый. Подумай о приятном. Годы ожидания пролетят незаметно, особенно если ты будешь чаще тратить их здесь. Нет, не нужно приводить сына, да ты и не сможешь – путь чистым душам, не продавшимся моему повелителю, сюда заказан. Ну, не огорчайся. Я найду способ. Привлеку его внимание там, снаружи. Ты удивишься, какими длинными и извилистыми путями мы иногда приходим к цели.

Максимилиан Санктери, в одно рыло высосавший полулитровый пузырь меньше чем за пять минут, позволил, не проявляя агрессии, развернуть себя лицом к залу и усадить, оперев спиной на высокий край стойки. Сильно нетрезвый или в жопу пьяный, он тем не менее хотел спрятать портмоне с фотографией за подкладку военного мундира, но самостоятельно такие сложные для мелкой моторики пальцев действия уже не давались. Портмоне выскользнуло, как живое, и отлетело далеко под столы, на добрый десяток метров, в темноту, не зря названную благословенной.

Данаис Ван Дер Ваальт жаждой на удивление не мучился, хотя августовское вино на вкус оказалось трижды потрясающим. Но плевать ему на неземные напитки и ароматы, он пришел в бар по уговору, который ненавидел всем остатком изнуренного нечеловеческим недугом сердца. Дизайрэ купил его на пять вечностей, вчера он отработал одну. Он раскаивается и ищет способы нарушить несправедливую сделку. Что для этого нужно, помимо громадной силы воли и бесстрашия перед лицом наказания? Да сущая безделица: он поерзал на стуле, меняя позу, и нащупал носком ноги продолговатый предмет, продавившийся при нажатии. Пощупал еще, гадая, что это и как оно оказалось под столом, и, немного заинтригованный, залез под стол сам, чтобы удобнее было поднять.

Серафим Дезерэтт вертел в руках черную коктейльную соломинку, проверял, крепко ли закручены винные и пивные краны, напевал под нос гнусные песенки о пользе и вреде этанола (в основном, о пользе), иногда зевал... словом, наслаждался и бездельничал на правах хозяина.

Серафим Дезерэтт также пересчитывал чистые барменские фартуки, проверял шкафы с пучками и герметичными банками пряностей, уходил и возвращался в кладовые и в подвал, где нюхал сыры, проверяя степень их вызревания – и формально ни в чем не участвовал. Его вину в происходящем пришлось бы доказывать долго и трудно. И безуспешно.

Серафим Дезерэтт маячил красной тенью, сильно возвышаясь над головой своего беса-бармена, и с усмешкой наблюдал.

Юрген Ван Дер Ваальт заметил, как торчавшее над столом плечо брата содрогнулось, пока сам брат по большей части невидимо прохлаждался под столом, не торопясь вылезти и сесть нормально. И почему же? С чем он там так долго возится?

\- Хет, с тобой всё в порядке?

\- Нет... - глухо ответил Данаис. Он жадно и сосредоточенно разглядывал нечто и, конечно, потерял за этим занятием счет времени. А когда спохватился, что может сделать это и позже, дома, закрывшись на чердаке – то украл нечто из чужого, так некстати раскрывшегося портмоне, спрятал в нагрудный карман рубашки. - То есть я имел в виду – нет, ничего не случилось, - он сел наконец ровно, положив пустые руки на стол. Портмоне при этом зажал между коленей. - Помнишь, ты спрашивал, что мне снилось? И что снилось вчера... Я тонул во множестве различных снов, но никогда не видел персоналий оттуда в реальности, - он резко повернул голову в сторону. - Я на минутку.

\- Нет, ну ты мастер сбивать с толку и заставлять чувствовать себя дураком в полном смысле этого слова. Что... - Юрген в недоумении проводил его взглядом и закончил сам себе под нос: - ...бллин. Происходит.

\- Это ваше? - Данаис вырос перед Максимилианом как из ниоткуда, протягивая портмоне. Все наличные деньги, удостоверения и банковские карты лежали там по местам. А одна маленькая фотография... ну может, просто случайным образом вылетела, пока кошелек с разгоном путешествовал по полу?

Макс поблагодарил кивком. Его голоса не слышал Рэтт, не слышали подчиненные и даже семья – крайне редко, так неужели он расшевелится с болтовней перед незнакомцем? Разумеется, нет.

«Незнакомец» возвращался в красноватую темноту зала. Его терзали вопросы, пока еще неразрешенные. Лицо с фотокарточки, хорошо запомненное из сна, жгло, как каленым железом. Жгло почему-то в губы. И в живот жгло. И немного ниже. Персоналии видений начинают перемещаться в реальный мир. Этот перекочевал первым. _Кто он?_ Милый мальчик такой. Привлекательный, зеленоглазый. _Никто_ – правильный ответ для Юргена. Ничего близнец не узнает. Пока время не придет. Никого и ничего, пока не...

Данаиса трясет. Он идет медленно, пытаясь не двигаться как эпилептик, не привлекать внимание. До событий ненавистного вещего сна еще почти четырнадцать лет, но все эти годы, дни, часы и минуты в его пылающей голове стремительно обращаются в пепел. И он словно состарен на тысячелетия под тяжестью откровения, под бременем долга и ответственности. Времени осталось в обрез. Того времени, чтобы научиться повелевать временем и забыть о коварстве времени. Какая ирония.

А фотографию надо сжечь, срочно, пеплом к пеплу, чтоб Юрген не нашел ее нечаянно и не испортил собственный праздник жизни.

Он не добрался до своего стола, сделал рваный круг и вернулся к стойке. Постучал в расслабленную спину Дизайрэ свинцовым кулаком. Тот даже не повернулся. С триумфом ждал просьбы, но триумф его длился недолго.

\- Я хочу отвлечься. Душу бы заново продал, чтобы отвлечься – то есть если б это помогло. Но не поможет. Дай первый заказ. Дай грант на убийство.

\- Мы вроде договаривались, что киллером поработает твой братишка, и его еще надо обучить. А тебя я лучше...

\- _Нет. И ты забудешь обо мне._

\- С чего мне забывать? У нас уговор.

\- Уговора нет и не было, ты обманул меня и использовал.

\- Быстро схватываешь, - проговорил Дизайрэ сквозь зубы, даже не пробуя скрыть досаду.

\- Заказ, - выплюнул Данаис, в свою очередь не пряча ненависть.

\- Не дам я тебе заказ! По твоему миленькому близнецу уговор зато в силе, ему учиться и учиться, а ты – гуляй.

\- Возьму Юргена с собой, сам обучу в процессе. _Дай._

\- Ты его угробишь в процессе, сопляк ты самоуверенный.

\- Я не повторю ничего в четвертый раз, Рэтт.

И Рэтт вдруг с проклятьем и изумлением понял, что те могильные пальцы на его горле – пальцы вовсе не лорда Асмодея. Не шесть их, а пять. Не характерно костлявые, но тоже длинные и почти такие же замораживающие. Они надавили сильнее. И принадлежали они...

\- Регион Пуату – Шаранта, город Ангулем, мсье Жером Бонне, владелец типографии “La caille”. Его жизнь оценена в двадцать тысяч условных единиц. Требуется обставить его кончину производственной аварией, чтоб получить страховку. Срок – две недели. Берешься?

\- Кто заказчик?

\- Его жена. Встречаться с ней не надо.

\- А если мне захочется сымпровизировать? Страховка, полагаю, миллионная?

\- Играть следует по правилам, если мечтаешь заработать себе, то есть Юргену репутацию образцового исполнителя. Ты не можешь убить и облапошить женушку.

\- А соблазнить?

\- Детка моя...

\- Не твоя. Хреновый ты наставник. Я слышу в этих словах «да, тебе всё можно». Спасибо.

Пальцы на горле разжались, но никуда не исчезли, мягко улегшись на яремную вену. Серафим не впитал это облегчение в полной мере, равно как и язвительную благодарность протеже, потому что отвлекся на потолок и прибывшую туда корреспонденцию. Выше связок чеснока и кориандра расцветали беломраморные узоры, а между ними – угрожающая ледяная надпись:

 

**Declaration** **of** **war**

 

\- Коротко и ясно, - хохотнул Рэтт, но смех закончил нервным покашливанием. Потом мгновенно помрачнел, еще через секунду – разозлился. - Ну какая, твою мать, война?! Мы же семья! Решили сыграть в кровавые шахматы, по традиции, всё как положено, раз в столетие. А шуму-то подняли уже, шуму... - Дизайрэ почесал затылок, вспомнил, чего хотел до того, как отвлекся, и наколдовал на угловой полке бара второй алмазный графин с водкой. - Ладно. Партия только началась, братец Асмодей. Твой ход.

 

* * *

[1] Всегда верен (лат.)

 

21.12.2016 - 27.11.2017


End file.
